Pensamientos gemelos
by Dannav33
Summary: al igual que black tienen los mismos ideales, quieren acabar con los humanos, pero ahi un pequeño problema, ella pertenece a la especie que mas odia Despues ayudar a black esta segura que quiere acabar con su vida asi dandole fin a aquella raza Pero black no se quedara con los brazos cruzados
1. chapter 1

Narra black

Ahora que ya tengo el cuerpo de son goku, seré capaz de acabar con toda la humanidad, mi plan será perfecto, al igual que el universo después de exterminar a la basura

\- AYUD...- se escucho el grito de una mujer proveniente de un callejón, antes de que terminara su grito se escucho un fuerte golpe

La curiosidad me gano y simplemente seguí hasta el lugar donde provenía aquella voz desesperada

Al llegar me encontré con el acto más infame antes que el asesinato

La chica intentaba soltarse de las manos de dos hombre, los cuales intentaban ferozmente quitar su ropa...

Por esta razón, los humanos no son más que un simple error algo que el universo debió haber borrado desde hace mucho tiempo

De un rápido movimiento deje noqueado a los dos hombres, la chica cayó al suelo con su cabello tapándole sus rostro... Su cabello era una Toño castaño bastante habitual

Cuando giro la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando... Sus ojos impactaron con los míos... Esta chica, jamás había visto un tono parecido de ojos en la tierra, era una mezcla de verde con café... Pero no se decidía por qué color ser... Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, bajando por sus mejillas ahora hinchadas, la habían golpeado fuertemente estaba destrozada

Me miraba anonadada cuando empezaba a mirar a sus atacantes que ahora estaban inconscientes en el suelo... Los miro con tanto odio que hasta a mí me sorprendió

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia mí yo ya me había desaparecido...

La actitud de esta chica me inquieta, tal vez esperar un poco a ver cómo reacciona... Quizá me llegue a interesar


	2. 1 Observada

Narra _

Después de aquel suceso, no he vuelto a ver a aquel hombre de cabello negro en puntas... Cuando al fin estuve recuperada... Según yo por qué según los especialistas necesitaba más ayuda psicológica

\- y dime _ como te has sentido estos días?- preguntó la psicóloga ir he estado viendo desde hace un mes y medio

\- ya se lo he dicho... Estoy bien- dije cortante ya que para mí no me apetece para nada esto de estar aquí hablándole de mis problemas

\- bien... Me han dicho que tus exámenes físicos están perfectamente, ya no hay ni una sola magulladura... Como te has sentido referente al tema

\- he dicho que me siento bien

\- pero aún así...

\- señora... No sé por qué se empeñan tanto en que necesito " ayuda" como usted lo llama pero, estoy perfectamente, no necesito que todo el mundo se entere de mis problemas

\- señorita! No queremos referirnos a su caso como un problema es más como un...

\- no! Escúcheme usted a mí! Soy lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente para entender que lo que pasó hace unos meses solo fue un acontecimiento! Que en estos momentos estoy tratando de olvidar! Por qué adivine que! No. Pasó. A. Mayores. Así que si me permite... Me largo

Salí rápidamente del consultorio seguidas de la mirada sorprendida de la psicóloga

\- señora! Usted es muy problemática!!!!- escuche gritar eufórica a la psicóloga

\- tsk... En realidad el problema son todos...- susurre

Me dirigí a la universidad para terminar mis estudios, tenía clase de historia... Acelere el paso al sentirme observada... Ultimamente me he sentido que me vigilan, es una sensación extraña

\- empezando con el tema de historia... Por qué no hablar de el principio de todo... De universo

La clase estaba empezando y yo me sentía cada vez más atraída por el tema

\- existen varias teorías de cómo se creó... La más fiable es la del bing bang... El universo es increíblemente grande así que empecemos con nuestro planeta... Todo nuestro planeta está equilibrado perfectamente

\- excepto por el hecho de que nosotros somos los únicos que no encajamos...- dije tranquilamente mientras que el profesor me miraba con mala cara... Lo he interrumpido

\- se equivoca, señorita?...

\- bien señorita _ en realidad somos los seres más compactos en la tierra, no hay nada en nuestro organismo que no cumpla con una función vital...

\- y nosotros? Que función vital establecemos en nuestro planeta... Que yo sepa nosotros solo destruimos y contaminamos

\- puede que sí pero...

\- somos los únicos que no encajamos en este lugar... Y dígame? Esta de acuerdo con que nosotros somos fundamentales en el universo?- al decir eso el hombre se quedó pensativo

\- tiene una mentalidad muy... Constructiva señorita

\- no es que sea constrictiva, soy realista

\- continuando con la clase...

\- aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta... Somos necesarios en el universo o simplemente somos un estorbo que debe ser eliminado cuanto antes?

Al salir de la universidad me dirigí a mi hogar... O eso es lo que se le podía decir... Después de que mis padres murieron me dejaron una casa... Ahí vivo desde los 18 años... En estos momentos ya tengo 21

No he podido dejar de pensar en aquel hombre, él me salvó... Y no he podido darle las gracias es una lástima, después de todo lo que hizo... Quisiera conocerlo

Me senté en mi cuarto mientras abría el laptop esperando haciendo un ensayo sobre el planeta tierra

Empecé a escribir y sin querer mi opinión personal se hizo presente sin que pudiera hacer nada

"Los seres humanos somos los que no encajamos ni en nuestro planeta ni en nuestro universo... Nisiquiera se por qué lo llamo nuestro cuando en realidad sé que no nos pertenece, es más, no somos dignos de vivir aquí, somos destrucción ira y remordimiento... Una mezcla de emociones negativas que solo nos llevarán a nuestra destrucción masiva..."

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que escribía pare eliminado cada una de las palabras

\- tal vez... Algo nos destruya antes...- dije sonriendo un poco

Jum interesante

Un escalofrío me recorrió... Esa era la voz de un hombre...

\- eh?- corrí hacia la ventana pero no había nadie... Nadie


	3. 2Acepto

Narra _

\- hombre asesina a su esposa la cual acababa de dar a luz a su primer y última hija... El hombre está siendo detenido en las últimas horas

Hasta esto hemos llegado?

\- somos despreciables- dije en un susurro apagando la tele

Estaba a punto de entrar en la universidad cuando escucho los gritos de las chicas emocionadas y pidiendo autógrafos

Cuando gire mi cabeza me encontré con trunks... Ese chico

\- tsk- nunca quise que nos salvará de los androides, y ahora es una celebridad, sé que debería sentirme agradecida pero una parte de mi dice que no

Me adentré rápidamente

Ese chico jamás ha hablado conmigo, además yo no quiero hablar con el

Al llegar ya casi toda la clase estaba llena... Cuando logre sentarme la clase empezó... No le preste atención

Cuando estaba a punto de salir...

\- hey tu!!!

Me giré al sentir en mí una mirada además de que la voz era masculina

\- que?- dije seca... Estoy demasiado malhumorada como para tener que habla con trunks

\- se te ha quedado esto adentro- me dijo estirando su mano mostrándome mi bufanda

\- eh... Gracias - aveces parezco demasiado malhumorada pero algunas veces soy demasiado tímida... Mi bipolaridad es extrema

\- no te había visto en clase... Mucho gusto soy...- intento decir

\- ya sé quién eres... Si me das permiso necesito irme- dije dándole la espalda

\- es..espera...- intento detenerme pero solo logró que parara de caminar y empezará a hablar dándole la espalda

\- por qué...

\- eh?

\- porque nos salvaste de los androides?-siempre me lo pregunte

\- eh?!

\- me responderás?- sentí como se ponía serio al igual que sus palabras

\- para salvar a el planeta

\- no...- me di la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente- tú no salvaste el planeta... Lo condenaste

Sin más me dirigí a uno de los parques de la ciudad... Ya estaba anocheciendo y yo solo podía mirar hacia el horizonte... Pensando...

\- veo que tenemos una misma mentalidad eh?- la voz grave de un hombre me hizo girarme rápidamente... Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me encontré con el rostro de mi salvador... Él fue quien me ayudó en aquel callejón

\- tú!!- dije completamente sorprendida sin saber muy bien que decir

\- no tienes que decir nada... Yo soy quien tiene una propuesta para ti...

\- yo... Etto... Gracias!- dije haciendo una reverencia ocultamos mi rostro

\- Jum... Y yo que pensé que me arrepentiría de haberte ayudado- dijo soltando una risita

\- eh?

\- tú..._... No mereces ser de esta especie... No mereces ser humana - y este de que está hablando?- tú... Simplemente consiente de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor... Simplemente perfecta... Tanto como para ser una de ellos

\- d..de qué estás hablando...- dije temerosa...

\- te he observado... Tú comportamiento, forma de ser, hasta tus pensamientos me hacen dudar que seas de esta especie

\- yo...- no sabía qué decir... Es un acosador?

\- estaba tan confundido al verte actuar en la sociedad... Inquieto por saber que era lo que te hacía ser de ese modo... Pero no lo encontré, cosa que me hace querer que no seas destruida

\- de... Q..que hablas

\- soy un dios , uno el cual hará justicia destruyendo de la faz del universo a esta inmunda especie humana

Mi rostro se relajó, este tipo está mal de la cabeza

\- Jajajajaja si como digas... Un dios

Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando el empezó a elevar al cielo

\- p..pero que?- dije... Esto debe de ser un sueño

\- soy el dios que traerá paz de nuevo a este lugar... Pero para eso necesito ayuda... Dime... Qué piensas de los humanos _

Su mirada era demasiado profunda... Y por una extraña razón mis labios se movieron sin protestar

\- son una especie hecha para destruir que si no se destruye sola llevándose consigo al resto del planeta terminara siendo la causa del dolor y desesperación de todo el universo

Cuando dije esto, su sonrisa se alargó mientras bajaba del cielo... Tomándome la barbilla con su mano derecha

\- eso era lo que quería oír...- de un momento a otro varias imágenes se dispararon por mi cabeza... Desastre... dolor... Esto es lo que pasará si no nos detenemos

Las imágenes terminaron mientras mostraban otras... Armonía... Paz... Esto era la tierra sin nosotros habitarla?

\- si me ayudas a acabar con los de tu especie te perdonaré la vida... De cualquier manera, eres igual a mí...

\- si... Pero...- el arrugo el rostro al escuchar pero- no lo hago por mi vida... Si es necesario mátame también... Quiero volver a ver esas últimas imágenes en la realidad

Y sin más todo se volvió negro... Mostrando por última vez su sonrisa... El estaba feliz que yo colaborará


	4. 3

Narra _

Me siento ligera como si todas mis tensiones estuvieran relajadas de repente

Cuando abro mis ojos me encuentro en una habitación con paredes blancas al igual que la cama

Donde estoy

\- veo que despertaste - la mirada de aquel hombre de cabello negro se fijó directamente en mi

\- d..donde estoy- dije no muy segura

\- en el lugar donde se supone que deben estar los dioses

\- etto... Qué se supone que yo voy a hacer, soy una humana, no creo ser de mucha ayuda en esto de exterminar

\- tsk... No te estoy pidiendo que vallas a cargarte a toda persona se te atraviese... Solo necesito información que solo tú me puedes dar... -Este empezó a irse dándome la espalda

\- y después me matarás?- le pregunte

\- veremos... _

\- oye!- estaba por abandonar la habitación- tú sabes mi nombre pero yo aún no se el tuyo

\- llámame black...- dijo para después irse

Black... Valla nombresito para quien destruirá a toda una raza

Cuando salí de la cama, me dirigí por un pasillo no muy ancho habían varias habitaciones, pero prefiero no averiguar qué hay en cada una

Al salir de el pasillo veo que hay una sala que daba vista a la ciudad

Aún estamos en el planeta...

\- cuál es el primer paso?- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente

\- iré por mi yo de otra dimensión... Con el será más fácil si las cosas se ponen difíciles- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas blancas del lugar

\- y.. Eso es posible?

\- por supuesto... Para un dios todo lo es

Bueno, creo que este dios tiene demasiado ego

\- y cuando iras?- le pregunte curiosa

\- ahora mismo- dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras empezaba a moverse... Quien será su otro yo

(...)

\- _?

Escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, me había quedado dormida después de que Black se había ido

\- ha? Black? - camine despacio hacia fuera de la habitación

Al llegar vi a un hombre, o eso creo, era de color verde

\- que hace una humana aquí?- preguntó el de piel verde mirándome con odio

\- su nombre es , en realidad nos ayudará para destruir este planeta - le señaló Black mientras que yo me mantenía a distancia

\- ya veo, pero por qué nos ayudará a destruir a su propia raza? - este me miraba con curiosidad

\- quiero un mejor futuro, quiero ver a la tierra de un verde hermoso, no destruida como ahora, y para que este así los humanos no podemos existir- dije mientras caminaba hacia Black

\- cómo podemos confiar en ti?- preguntó mientras que yo me paraba al lado de Black

\- ella misma pidió su muerte- Black sonrió al mirarme- está decidida a acabar hasta con su propia vida con tal de ayudarnos

\- si tú confías en ella entonces no tengo elección- dijo el de piel verde mientras caminaba hacia una silla y se sentaba - puedes llamarme zamasu...

\- , un gusto zamasu- sama- dije haciendo una reverencia

\- empecemos con el plan ahora que estamos completos- dijo Black mientras me miraba intensamente, por alguna razón me sonroje al instante

\- q..que quiere saber Black- sama- dije desviando mi mirada al piso

\- todo, como crees que pueden defenderse los humanos?

\- bueno, creo que su arsenal militar será lo primero que utilicen para defenderse, balas, bombas y demás armas de fuego- dije mientras seguía con la mirada en el suelo

\- ja! Si eso es todo lo que tienen, están condenados- río zamasu mientras intentaba controlarse

\- solo hay un peligro para ustedes...- dije- se llama trunks, el fue el guerrero que destruyo a los androides número 17 y 18...

Black se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que con una sonrisa empezó a hablar

\- es momento de que ponga a prueba tu lealtad _

\- haré lo que usted me pida Black- sama

Este se acercó más a mi, puso su mano en mi mentón para levantarme la mirada, este tenía una mirada siniestra

\- sácale toda la información posible de que tan peligroso puede ser trunks


	5. 4

Narra _

\- vamos... dime la verdad mai- Chan, a ti te gusta trunks verdad?-le pregunte y esta se sonrojó

\- que?!!! No... com..como crees- era río nerviosa

\- oh vamos! No soy ciega

\- bueno... es que yo...- esta miro a los lados nerviosa sin saber muy bien qué hacer- mire! Es black!

Rápidamente voltee la cabeza pero me encontré con nada

\- pero si no hay...- iba a decir pero ya no estaba- y ya se fue

Se les hace tan difícil decir sus sentimientos? Si es así yo de ellos ya estarían juntos, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que les queda, además, hoy me iré con black, al fin dejaré este lugar y me dedicaré a lo que el me pida

\- crees que la máquina del tiempo este lista para hoy?- la voz de trunks se hizo presente, me escondí en el corredor para no ser vista

\- así es, tienes que ir por el combustible hijo, ten mucho cuidado, eso solo alcanzará para la ida...

\- lo se, pero tomaré el riesgo, traeré a goku- san y a papa y estoy seguro de que venceremos - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

Ya veo... te lo tenías muy bien guardado bulma, tengo que informarle de esto a black, puede que arruine sus planes si no se lo comunicó

Aún recuerdo cuando dijo que me sacaría de aquí

[FLASH BACK]

\- entonces me teletransportaras mañana a la hora de siempre?- pregunte

\- no...- sonríe travieso- quiero que veas como destruyo esta raza, te gustaría verlo?

\- por supuesto- dije con una sonrisa- pero usted sabe que es muy arriesgado! Me tomaran como traidora

\- así es, pero veras como se hace un mejor futuro, que dices?- preguntó

\- me encantaría entonces- sonreí mientras que el hacia lo mismo

\- espérame, cuánto menos lo esperes estaré allí, saldrás en mi busca y yo te llevaré conmigo, veras todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer

\- como usted diga black- sama

\- ten cuidado... no quiero que te lastimen

[FIN FLASH BACK]

El simple hecho de que haya dicho que no quería que me lastimaran me hace sentir importante

De pronto un estruendo me saco de mis pensamientos

\- eh?- dije al ver cómo se movía la tierra

\- black está aquí!!!!- escuche como gritaban

Sonreí y me dirigí a la salida, ahí estaba el, hace poco había acabado con los francotiradores, así que sin más, a paso lento y aún sonriendo me acerqué

\- _! Regresa! Te matará!- escuché gritos, pero no me importó

\- black- sama- sonreí mientras que él miraba serio a la resistencia

\- ahora si ya no tengo problemas en controlarme, haré pedazos este lugar- sonrío

\- espero verlo black- sama- dije y este con una sonrisa burlona estaba a punto

\- espera... ya puedo sentir el ki de trunks- dijo este- está cerca

Entonces recordé lo que el y su madre harían

\- black- sama! Tienes que encontrarlo! Lo escuché hablando con bulma! Harán algo referente a traer más guerreros como el!- este me miró sorprendido para después sonreír y poner una mano en mi cintura

\- vamos... no te puedo dejar aquí- y se elevó con migo abrazándolo

Los de la resistencia mantenían la boca abierta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, querían disparar pero como me encontraba tan cerca de el, temieron por mi vida

\- ya estamos cerca- dijo este aún estábamos en el cielo

\- va a matar a trunks?- le pregunte

\- si...- dijo seco

\- bien...- dije sin una pizca de remordimiento

(...)

Black acababa de matar a la mama de trunks, bulma, yo lo presencié, y la verdad no me dolió

Cuando estábamos a punto de acabar con mai, trunks se interpuso y empezó a pelear con Black, yo me quede donde estaba observando cómo estos se repartían golpes

\- p..por qué lo hiciste?- la voz débil de mai, se escucho, estaba tirada en el suelo

\- el que?- dije fría

-t...traicionarnos- respondió

\- fácil... lo hice por La Paz, Black- sama traerá armonía a este planeta, y es mi deber ayudarle cuánto más pueda

\- el solo te utiliza- me miró de reojo

\- tal vez, pero no has pensado que si es con el me gusta ser utilizada?

Esta no respondió, así que me dedique a ver cómo Black le daba la paliza de su vida al pobre de trunks

\- m...maldita- dijo la voz débil de mai, cuando me giré sentí un dolor en mi estómago... baje la mirada y vi a mai sosteniendo un arma... me estaba apuntando y tal parece dio en el blanco... mi mano se lleno de sangre al tocar la herida... todo se volvió negro

\- _!

La voz de Black fue un consuelo para quedarme profundamente dormida


	6. 5

Narra _

\- allí está su te zamasu-sama- dije con una sonrisa mientras le servía él te

\- gracias...- este sonrío, nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que he empezado a vivir aquí... ya han pasado dos semanas

\- zamasu- sama, usted sabe dónde está...- el me interrumpió

\- si te refieres a Black, no te preocupes esta localizando a los humanos que quedan, volverá dentro de poco

\- ya veo...

(...)

Ha pasado dos días enteros en que el no ha vuelto, siento un gran vacío en mi interior... ojalá y este próximo a llegar

No dejado de sentir una extraña sensación de que me están vigilando... que estará pasando

\- _...

Esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera

\- Black-sama! - corrí hacia el para abrazarlo

\- veo queme has extrañado...- sonrió cálidamente

\- si... y mucho!- dije con los ojos húmedos

\- aún es tarde para la cena?- preguntó este un poco burlón

\- no... para nada, venta siéntese, zamasu-sama acaba de irse a la cama

\- ya veo... tú si me esperaste eh?- me sonroje un poco y desvíe la mirada a la comedia que están sirviendo

\- tal vez...- dije dándole la comida mientras este se sentaba en el comedor- espero que sea de su agrado Black-sama

\- si viene de ti, cualquier cosa es un agrado- me miró pícaro y yo desvié la mirada

\- n..no diga esas cosas...- estaba nerviosa y a distancia se me notaba

(...)

Camine hacia mi habitación pero algo me jaló a dentro de otra

\- pero que...?!- casi grito pero el rostro de Black hizo que me calmara

\- sabes... todavía tengo espacio para el postre...- me miró picado y yo me sonroje

\- q..que quiere comer Black-sama?- le pregunte sonrojada, estaba en su habitación

\- pues...- se inclinó dejando su rostro cerca del mío- a ti

Lo miré sorprendida para después sentir sus labios sobre los míos en una presión no delicada sino fuerte y pasional, yo sin pensarlo le correspondí suegra si mis manos en su cuello, él sonrió a mitad del beso para después levantar mis piernas dejándolas sujetas en sus caderas... sentía como su tacto me quemaba pero aún así continue besándole, el cada vez ascendía sus manos a mis muslos

\- Black- sama!- gemí al sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente mi muslo

\- eres mía , solo mía- dijo este para empezar a besar mi cuello

\- t..tuya- dije como pude, estaba atrapada por un mar de sensaciones demasiado fuerte era posible ahogarme

el sin responder simplemente me alzo aún besándome, mientras se dirigía a la cama... me depósito tiernamente ahí para después volver a besarme, pero esta vez, estaba desabrochando mi camisa, botón por botón, sentía como mis mejillas ardían... pueda que no lo pueda complacer como él quiera, y eso me está matando

\- eres hermosa...- dijo para después acariciar y besar mi torso

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me había quitado el corpiño, lo miré sonrojada y intente cubrirme como pude con las manos

\- no lo hagas - el mismo tomo mis manos mientras las apartaba de mis pechos- jamás te ocultes de mi...

Sentía como la seguridad me carcomía por dentro entonces... me dejé llevar... sentía sus caricias mientras me despojaba de mi ropa, los gemidos que este me hacía sacar, siempre estaba con una sonrisa, y cuando veía mis reacciones y oía mis gemidos, esa sonrisa se agrandaba

\- me vuelves loco- dijo para empezar a desvestirse al frente mío... yo desvié la mirada sonrojada, jamás había estado con un hombre

Este se posicionó entre mis piernas ya sabía lo que pasaría, así que simplemente me levante un poco y lo abrace, este me miró preguntándome así si podía seguir yo simplemente asentí y susurre

\- por favor se gentil- este sonrío, sabiendo lo que significaba, sabía que el iba a ser el primer hombre en mi vida, y yo quería que también fuese el único

De un pequeño y a la vez firme movimiento empezó a introducirse en mi, hice una mueca, dolía, si que dolía, es como si te pellizcaran muy adentro... la incomodidad y el dolor iban de la mano

Este me miró con preocupación pero con una sonrisa hice que siguiera... pronto los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la mansión solo alcance a escuchar a Black diciendo un

Te amo y yo devolviéndoselo, era amor correspondió, y estoy feliz por ello


	7. 6

Narra _

\- vamos... dime la verdad mai- Chan, a ti te gusta trunks verdad?-le pregunte y esta se sonrojó

\- que?!!! No... com..como crees- era río nerviosa

\- oh vamos! No soy ciega

\- bueno... es que yo...- esta miro a los lados nerviosa sin saber muy bien qué hacer- mire! Es black!

Rápidamente voltee la cabeza pero me encontré con nada

\- pero si no hay...- iba a decir pero ya no estaba- y ya se fue

Se les hace tan difícil decir sus sentimientos? Si es así yo de ellos ya estarían juntos, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que les queda, además, hoy me iré con black, al fin dejaré este lugar y me dedicaré a lo que el me pida

\- crees que la máquina del tiempo este lista para hoy?- la voz de trunks se hizo presente, me escondí en el corredor para no ser vista

\- así es, tienes que ir por el combustible hijo, ten mucho cuidado, eso solo alcanzará para la ida...

\- lo se, pero tomaré el riesgo, traeré a goku- san y a papa y estoy seguro de que venceremos - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

Ya veo... te lo tenías muy bien guardado bulma, tengo que informarle de esto a black, puede que arruine sus planes si no se lo comunicó

Aún recuerdo cuando dijo que me sacaría de aquí

[FLASH BACK]

\- entonces me teletransportaras mañana a la hora de siempre?- pregunte

\- no...- sonríe travieso- quiero que veas como destruyo esta raza, te gustaría verlo?

\- por supuesto- dije con una sonrisa- pero usted sabe que es muy arriesgado! Me tomaran como traidora

\- así es, pero veras como se hace un mejor futuro, que dices?- preguntó

\- me encantaría entonces- sonreí mientras que el hacia lo mismo

\- espérame, cuánto menos lo esperes estaré allí, saldrás en mi busca y yo te llevaré conmigo, veras todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer

\- como usted diga black- sama

\- ten cuidado... no quiero que te lastimen

[FIN FLASH BACK]

El simple hecho de que haya dicho que no quería que me lastimaran me hace sentir importante

De pronto un estruendo me saco de mis pensamientos

\- eh?- dije al ver cómo se movía la tierra

\- black está aquí!!!!- escuche como gritaban

Sonreí y me dirigí a la salida, ahí estaba el, hace poco había acabado con los francotiradores, así que sin más, a paso lento y aún sonriendo me acerqué

\- _! Regresa! Te matará!- escuché gritos, pero no me importó

\- black- sama- sonreí mientras que él miraba serio a la resistencia

\- ahora si ya no tengo problemas en controlarme, haré pedazos este lugar- sonrío

\- espero verlo black- sama- dije y este con una sonrisa burlona estaba a punto

\- espera... ya puedo sentir el ki de trunks- dijo este- está cerca

Entonces recordé lo que el y su madre harían

\- black- sama! Tienes que encontrarlo! Lo escuché hablando con bulma! Harán algo referente a traer más guerreros como el!- este me miró sorprendido para después sonreír y poner una mano en mi cintura

\- vamos... no te puedo dejar aquí- y se elevó con migo abrazándolo

Los de la resistencia mantenían la boca abierta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, querían disparar pero como me encontraba tan cerca de el, temieron por mi vida

\- ya estamos cerca- dijo este aún estábamos en el cielo

\- va a matar a trunks?- le pregunte

\- si...- dijo seco

\- bien...- dije sin una pizca de remordimiento

(...)

Black acababa de matar a la mama de trunks, bulma, yo lo presencié, y la verdad no me dolió

Cuando estábamos a punto de acabar con mai, trunks se interpuso y empezó a pelear con Black, yo me quede donde estaba observando cómo estos se repartían golpes

\- p..por qué lo hiciste?- la voz débil de mai, se escucho, estaba tirada en el suelo

\- el que?- dije fría

-t...traicionarnos- respondió

\- fácil... lo hice por La Paz, Black- sama traerá armonía a este planeta, y es mi deber ayudarle cuánto más pueda

\- el solo te utiliza- me miró de reojo

\- tal vez, pero no has pensado que si es con el me gusta ser utilizada?

Esta no respondió, así que me dedique a ver cómo Black le daba la paliza de su vida al pobre de trunks

\- m...maldita- dijo la voz débil de mai, cuando me giré sentí un dolor en mi estómago... baje la mirada y vi a mai sosteniendo un arma... me estaba apuntando y tal parece dio en el blanco... mi mano se lleno de sangre al tocar la herida... todo se volvió negro

\- _!

La voz de Black fue un consuelo para quedarme profundamente dormida


	8. 7

Narra _

\- vamos... dime la verdad mai- Chan, a ti te gusta trunks verdad?-le pregunte y esta se sonrojó

\- que?!!! No... com..como crees- era río nerviosa

\- oh vamos! No soy ciega

\- bueno... es que yo...- esta miro a los lados nerviosa sin saber muy bien qué hacer- mire! Es black!

Rápidamente voltee la cabeza pero me encontré con nada

\- pero si no hay...- iba a decir pero ya no estaba- y ya se fue

Se les hace tan difícil decir sus sentimientos? Si es así yo de ellos ya estarían juntos, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que les queda, además, hoy me iré con black, al fin dejaré este lugar y me dedicaré a lo que el me pida

\- crees que la máquina del tiempo este lista para hoy?- la voz de trunks se hizo presente, me escondí en el corredor para no ser vista

\- así es, tienes que ir por el combustible hijo, ten mucho cuidado, eso solo alcanzará para la ida...

\- lo se, pero tomaré el riesgo, traeré a goku- san y a papa y estoy seguro de que venceremos - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

Ya veo... te lo tenías muy bien guardado bulma, tengo que informarle de esto a black, puede que arruine sus planes si no se lo comunicó

Aún recuerdo cuando dijo que me sacaría de aquí

[FLASH BACK]

\- entonces me teletransportaras mañana a la hora de siempre?- pregunte

\- no...- sonríe travieso- quiero que veas como destruyo esta raza, te gustaría verlo?

\- por supuesto- dije con una sonrisa- pero usted sabe que es muy arriesgado! Me tomaran como traidora

\- así es, pero veras como se hace un mejor futuro, que dices?- preguntó

\- me encantaría entonces- sonreí mientras que el hacia lo mismo

\- espérame, cuánto menos lo esperes estaré allí, saldrás en mi busca y yo te llevaré conmigo, veras todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer

\- como usted diga black- sama

\- ten cuidado... no quiero que te lastimen

[FIN FLASH BACK]

El simple hecho de que haya dicho que no quería que me lastimaran me hace sentir importante

De pronto un estruendo me saco de mis pensamientos

\- eh?- dije al ver cómo se movía la tierra

\- black está aquí!!!!- escuche como gritaban

Sonreí y me dirigí a la salida, ahí estaba el, hace poco había acabado con los francotiradores, así que sin más, a paso lento y aún sonriendo me acerqué

\- _! Regresa! Te matará!- escuché gritos, pero no me importó

\- black- sama- sonreí mientras que él miraba serio a la resistencia

\- ahora si ya no tengo problemas en controlarme, haré pedazos este lugar- sonrío

\- espero verlo black- sama- dije y este con una sonrisa burlona estaba a punto

\- espera... ya puedo sentir el ki de trunks- dijo este- está cerca

Entonces recordé lo que el y su madre harían

\- black- sama! Tienes que encontrarlo! Lo escuché hablando con bulma! Harán algo referente a traer más guerreros como el!- este me miró sorprendido para después sonreír y poner una mano en mi cintura

\- vamos... no te puedo dejar aquí- y se elevó con migo abrazándolo

Los de la resistencia mantenían la boca abierta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, querían disparar pero como me encontraba tan cerca de el, temieron por mi vida

\- ya estamos cerca- dijo este aún estábamos en el cielo

\- va a matar a trunks?- le pregunte

\- si...- dijo seco

\- bien...- dije sin una pizca de remordimiento

(...)

Black acababa de matar a la mama de trunks, bulma, yo lo presencié, y la verdad no me dolió

Cuando estábamos a punto de acabar con mai, trunks se interpuso y empezó a pelear con Black, yo me quede donde estaba observando cómo estos se repartían golpes

\- p..por qué lo hiciste?- la voz débil de mai, se escucho, estaba tirada en el suelo

\- el que?- dije fría

-t...traicionarnos- respondió

\- fácil... lo hice por La Paz, Black- sama traerá armonía a este planeta, y es mi deber ayudarle cuánto más pueda

\- el solo te utiliza- me miró de reojo

\- tal vez, pero no has pensado que si es con el me gusta ser utilizada?

Esta no respondió, así que me dedique a ver cómo Black le daba la paliza de su vida al pobre de trunks

\- m...maldita- dijo la voz débil de mai, cuando me giré sentí un dolor en mi estómago... baje la mirada y vi a mai sosteniendo un arma... me estaba apuntando y tal parece dio en el blanco... mi mano se lleno de sangre al tocar la herida... todo se volvió negro

\- _!

La voz de Black fue un consuelo para quedarme profundamente dormida


	9. 8

Narra Black

Estaba cruzando el tiempo para ir al pasado a por trunks, me las vas a pagar, ahora que ya no está la insolente que intentó matar a , solo quedas tú, estaré feliz de ver tu cara agonizante, llena de odio y desesperación

Mi rostro se tornó en una sonrisa malévola, tengo ganas de ver cómo te me pides piedad maldigo sayayin...

Después de todo, en estos momentos estoy molesto, molesto no solo con trunks sino también conmigo mismo, como puede llevarla a tal peligro? No sabía muy bien por qué pero me siento culpable... por lo que le pasó a ella

Ella desde que le ofrecí a unirse a nosotros no paraba de ver cómo era que me entendías, que sabía lo que quería, que veías mis ambiciones y las convertías en tus sueños, tan inocente, tierna eh incluso hermosa, todo en ella me atraía, desde la primera vez que la vi, supe que la necesitaba junto a mi, y no me arrepiento... esto es muy confuso

\- Black...- habló nervioso y asustado trunks mientras veía que aparecía en aquella época

\- trunks...- sonreí cínicamente- no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente... no después de lo que aquella mujer hizo!- dije enojado

\- d..de qué habla?- preguntó una mujer de cabello azul a el

\- si te refieres a lo de , yo... lamentó que mai la lastimara! Ella era mi amiga! No sabía que estaba contigo!- gritó mirándome con odio

\- claro que está conmigo, a diferencia de ustedes yo nunca le haría daño- repuse con enojo

\- entonces cómo piensas acabar con los humanos si no la destruyes a ella? - preguntó

\- ja! Ella no es humana, no puede serlo, ella es mucho más que esa basura, ella si vale la pena!- grite volando hacia el- jamás la compares con algo tan insignificante!

\- que?! Acaso ella es alguien importante para ti Black?! En ese caso... ojalá sufras con su muerte! - me detuve y lo miré confundido y luego me reí como nunca

\- crees que está muerta?!- lo miré con una sonrisa - jamás la dejaría morir... ella es mía

(...)

\- zamasu... volví- dije al entrar en la residencia

Este apareció en la sala... parecía nervioso

\- pasa algo?- pregunte

\- la humana...- con solo decir esas palabras ya sabía que algo había ocurrido, algo no muy bueno

\- qué pasó con ella?- dije serio mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde la había dejado, mi habitación

No había nadie

\- responde!- le dije, ya me estaba enojando

\- solo se fue! No se a donde ha ido! Se fue después de haberme preguntado algo

\- que te pregunto- estaba muy irritado- dímelo de una buena vez!

\- me pregunto algo referente a usted... pregunto por qué no la mataba aún...

Hay todo me lleno de golpe, ella... ya se lo que hará

Simplemente di media vuelta corrí rápidamente, elevándome por los aires buscando rastro de ella, tenía que detenerla cuanto antes

Entonces la vi... su silueta está sobre un edificio, estaba en la orilla, apuntó de lanzarse

\- _...- dije mientras la veía, ella estaba de espaldas a mi, tenía un vestido blanco, que la hacia ver cómo un ángel

\- oh... Black- sama, veo que ha regresado, eso me alegra...- lo decía tan tristemente que hasta mi cara se relajó

\- qué haces ahí? Ven conmigo...- esta me interrumpió

\- no puedo ir a ninguna parte con usted Black- sama...

La mire sin entender, esta se giró despacio mostrando sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos estaban opacos y llenos de lágrimas

\- lamentó ser una carga para usted! Lo siento mucho... lamento haberme convertido en algo que lo desvía de su camino... simplemente estaba tan enamorada de usted sin saberlo que... que no me di cuenta lo que causaba en usted... ahora todo se arreglará y será como debe ser...

Sin más se lanzó del edificio, yo rápidamente salte por ella y la carga en el aire... esta cerraba los ojos los cuales aún estaba inundados de lágrimas

\- no eres una carga para mí, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- dije mirándola serio, esta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-no! Por qué?! Déjeme morir!- dijo está intentando soltarse de mis manos, en ese instante sentí que alguien nos vigilaba, pero no me importó

\- sabes algo _?- está me miró interrogante- yo al igual que tú había sentido algo por ti sin darme cuenta, solo cuando te vi tendida en el piso, con sangre... herida, supe lo que era el verdadero miedo... si tú te vas... no creo poder terminar con mi objetivo... además, no te lo había dicho antes? Para mí eres más que una simple humana...

Y sin dejarme decir más palabras esta se lanzó encima mío y rozó sus labios con los míos... yo simplemente me dejé llevar sintiéndome cada vez más unido a ella... aunque aún sentía que nos vigilaban


	10. 9

Narra Black

Estaba cruzando el tiempo para ir al pasado a por trunks, me las vas a pagar, ahora que ya no está la insolente que intentó matar a , solo quedas tú, estaré feliz de ver tu cara agonizante, llena de odio y desesperación

Mi rostro se tornó en una sonrisa malévola, tengo ganas de ver cómo te me pides piedad maldigo sayayin...

Después de todo, en estos momentos estoy molesto, molesto no solo con trunks sino también conmigo mismo, como puede llevarla a tal peligro? No sabía muy bien por qué pero me siento culpable... por lo que le pasó a ella

Ella desde que le ofrecí a unirse a nosotros no paraba de ver cómo era que me entendías, que sabía lo que quería, que veías mis ambiciones y las convertías en tus sueños, tan inocente, tierna eh incluso hermosa, todo en ella me atraía, desde la primera vez que la vi, supe que la necesitaba junto a mi, y no me arrepiento... esto es muy confuso

\- Black...- habló nervioso y asustado trunks mientras veía que aparecía en aquella época

\- trunks...- sonreí cínicamente- no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente... no después de lo que aquella mujer hizo!- dije enojado

\- d..de qué habla?- preguntó una mujer de cabello azul a el

\- si te refieres a lo de , yo... lamentó que mai la lastimara! Ella era mi amiga! No sabía que estaba contigo!- gritó mirándome con odio

\- claro que está conmigo, a diferencia de ustedes yo nunca le haría daño- repuse con enojo

\- entonces cómo piensas acabar con los humanos si no la destruyes a ella? - preguntó

\- ja! Ella no es humana, no puede serlo, ella es mucho más que esa basura, ella si vale la pena!- grite volando hacia el- jamás la compares con algo tan insignificante!

\- que?! Acaso ella es alguien importante para ti Black?! En ese caso... ojalá sufras con su muerte! - me detuve y lo miré confundido y luego me reí como nunca

\- crees que está muerta?!- lo miré con una sonrisa - jamás la dejaría morir... ella es mía

(...)

\- zamasu... volví- dije al entrar en la residencia

Este apareció en la sala... parecía nervioso

\- pasa algo?- pregunte

\- la humana...- con solo decir esas palabras ya sabía que algo había ocurrido, algo no muy bueno

\- qué pasó con ella?- dije serio mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde la había dejado, mi habitación

No había nadie

\- responde!- le dije, ya me estaba enojando

\- solo se fue! No se a donde ha ido! Se fue después de haberme preguntado algo

\- que te pregunto- estaba muy irritado- dímelo de una buena vez!

\- me pregunto algo referente a usted... pregunto por qué no la mataba aún...

Hay todo me lleno de golpe, ella... ya se lo que hará

Simplemente di media vuelta corrí rápidamente, elevándome por los aires buscando rastro de ella, tenía que detenerla cuanto antes

Entonces la vi... su silueta está sobre un edificio, estaba en la orilla, apuntó de lanzarse

\- _...- dije mientras la veía, ella estaba de espaldas a mi, tenía un vestido blanco, que la hacia ver cómo un ángel

\- oh... Black- sama, veo que ha regresado, eso me alegra...- lo decía tan tristemente que hasta mi cara se relajó

\- qué haces ahí? Ven conmigo...- esta me interrumpió

\- no puedo ir a ninguna parte con usted Black- sama...

La mire sin entender, esta se giró despacio mostrando sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos estaban opacos y llenos de lágrimas

\- lamentó ser una carga para usted! Lo siento mucho... lamento haberme convertido en algo que lo desvía de su camino... simplemente estaba tan enamorada de usted sin saberlo que... que no me di cuenta lo que causaba en usted... ahora todo se arreglará y será como debe ser...

Sin más se lanzó del edificio, yo rápidamente salte por ella y la carga en el aire... esta cerraba los ojos los cuales aún estaba inundados de lágrimas

\- no eres una carga para mí, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- dije mirándola serio, esta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-no! Por qué?! Déjeme morir!- dijo está intentando soltarse de mis manos, en ese instante sentí que alguien nos vigilaba, pero no me importó

\- sabes algo _?- está me miró interrogante- yo al igual que tú había sentido algo por ti sin darme cuenta, solo cuando te vi tendida en el piso, con sangre... herida, supe lo que era el verdadero miedo... si tú te vas... no creo poder terminar con mi objetivo... además, no te lo había dicho antes? Para mí eres más que una simple humana...

Y sin dejarme decir más palabras esta se lanzó encima mío y rozó sus labios con los míos... yo simplemente me dejé llevar sintiéndome cada vez más unido a ella... aunque aún sentía que nos vigilaban


	11. 10

Narra _

Después de aquel beso, Black me llevó cargada hasta el lugar donde se suponía debía esperarlo

\- , espero que no se te ocurra lanzarte de nuevo- dijo serio al ver que estábamos por llegar

\- no se preocupe Black-sama, no me iré, como usted lo dijo, si usted me necesita yo no tengo por qué estar ausente- le sonreí y este me devolvió la sonrisa

\- por cierto, dejaste a zamasu muy preocupado cuando te fuiste...

Es cierto! Lo deje solo y me fui sin avisar

\- ahí no...- me lamenté

\- creo que le debes una disculpa- dijo Black en tono burlón.. pero tiene razón

Narra trunks

\- que más sabes de Black?- me preguntó mi madre, estábamos todos reunidos, ya que mi madre se disponía a ayudarnos reconstruyendo la máquina del tiempo

\- lo único que no me cuadra es _- dije preocupado

\- quién es esa?- preguntó mi padre con tono irritado

\- es mi amiga, ella nos ayudó mucho cuando todo empezó, pero... cuando me disponía a huir en la máquina de tiempo, ella se puso a favor de Black, parecía que era aliada de el, aunque no lo sé con exactitud, es posible que Black la este obligando... no lo sé...- dije, la verdad es que no entendía el por qué , estaría a favor de tal monstruo

\- conque una aliada?...- a mi madre tampoco le cuadraba

\- y dónde está ella en estos momentos?- preguntó goku-san

\- bueno.. la verdad es que no lo sé, cuando estaba huyendo, mai le disparo a _ en el estomago, es posible que ya esté muerta, pero según lo que dijo Black, sigue viva, aunque no hay que confiarse tanto de sus palabras...

\- no creen que es algo raro?...- mi madre nos miro a todos con curiosidad

\- el que?...- pregunte un poco ansioso

\- no escucharon como Black se refería a ella? Decía algo de que jamás la lastimaría además de que buscaba venganza por lo de herirla... yo creo que es posible que ella no sea humana o algo parecido, parece ser alguien importante a Black - dijo mi madre haciendo que una idea resplandezca

\- y si... si esta viva, ella no es tan fuerte, ella tiene que ser una humana, ya saben, yo estuve con ella durante más de dos años! Si ella fuera algo diferente a una humana yo lo habría notado, además de que no soporto el disparo... es posible que ella esté siendo amenazada por Black, es posible que si logramos quitársela, ella nos indique alguna debilidad de Black!

Estaba claro, si queríamos estar seguros de acabar con Black la necesitábamos, necesitábamos a _

\- me niego!- mi padre como siempre- yo puedo acabar con ese insecto sin que una mocosa insolente además de traidora me diga cómo acabar con el!

\- entonces... qué tal si lo tomamos como plan b?- dice el señor goku

\- a mí me parece bien...- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

, donde quiera que estés, te vamos a rescatar, ya no tendrás que estar en las garras de Black... espérame


	12. 11

Narra _

\- allí está su te zamasu-sama- dije con una sonrisa mientras le servía él te

\- gracias...- este sonrío, nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que he empezado a vivir aquí... ya han pasado dos semanas

\- zamasu- sama, usted sabe dónde está...- el me interrumpió

\- si te refieres a Black, no te preocupes esta localizando a los humanos que quedan, volverá dentro de poco

\- ya veo...

(...)

Ha pasado dos días enteros en que el no ha vuelto, siento un gran vacío en mi interior... ojalá y este próximo a llegar

No dejado de sentir una extraña sensación de que me están vigilando... que estará pasando

\- _...

Esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera

\- Black-sama! - corrí hacia el para abrazarlo

\- veo queme has extrañado...- sonrió cálidamente

\- si... y mucho!- dije con los ojos húmedos

\- aún es tarde para la cena?- preguntó este un poco burlón

\- no... para nada, venta siéntese, zamasu-sama acaba de irse a la cama

\- ya veo... tú si me esperaste eh?- me sonroje un poco y desvíe la mirada a la comedia que están sirviendo

\- tal vez...- dije dándole la comida mientras este se sentaba en el comedor- espero que sea de su agrado Black-sama

\- si viene de ti, cualquier cosa es un agrado- me miró pícaro y yo desvié la mirada

\- n..no diga esas cosas...- estaba nerviosa y a distancia se me notaba

(...)

Camine hacia mi habitación pero algo me jaló a dentro de otra

\- pero que...?!- casi grito pero el rostro de Black hizo que me calmara

\- sabes... todavía tengo espacio para el postre...- me miró picado y yo me sonroje

\- q..que quiere comer Black-sama?- le pregunte sonrojada, estaba en su habitación

\- pues...- se inclinó dejando su rostro cerca del mío- a ti

Lo miré sorprendida para después sentir sus labios sobre los míos en una presión no delicada sino fuerte y pasional, yo sin pensarlo le correspondí suegra si mis manos en su cuello, él sonrió a mitad del beso para después levantar mis piernas dejándolas sujetas en sus caderas... sentía como su tacto me quemaba pero aún así continue besándole, el cada vez ascendía sus manos a mis muslos

\- Black- sama!- gemí al sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente mi muslo

\- eres mía , solo mía- dijo este para empezar a besar mi cuello

\- t..tuya- dije como pude, estaba atrapada por un mar de sensaciones demasiado fuerte era posible ahogarme

el sin responder simplemente me alzo aún besándome, mientras se dirigía a la cama... me depósito tiernamente ahí para después volver a besarme, pero esta vez, estaba desabrochando mi camisa, botón por botón, sentía como mis mejillas ardían... pueda que no lo pueda complacer como él quiera, y eso me está matando

\- eres hermosa...- dijo para después acariciar y besar mi torso

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me había quitado el corpiño, lo miré sonrojada y intente cubrirme como pude con las manos

\- no lo hagas - el mismo tomo mis manos mientras las apartaba de mis pechos- jamás te ocultes de mi...

Sentía como la seguridad me carcomía por dentro entonces... me dejé llevar... sentía sus caricias mientras me despojaba de mi ropa, los gemidos que este me hacía sacar, siempre estaba con una sonrisa, y cuando veía mis reacciones y oía mis gemidos, esa sonrisa se agrandaba

\- me vuelves loco- dijo para empezar a desvestirse al frente mío... yo desvié la mirada sonrojada, jamás había estado con un hombre

Este se posicionó entre mis piernas ya sabía lo que pasaría, así que simplemente me levante un poco y lo abrace, este me miró preguntándome así si podía seguir yo simplemente asentí y susurre

\- por favor se gentil- este sonrío, sabiendo lo que significaba, sabía que el iba a ser el primer hombre en mi vida, y yo quería que también fuese el único

De un pequeño y a la vez firme movimiento empezó a introducirse en mi, hice una mueca, dolía, si que dolía, es como si te pellizcaran muy adentro... la incomodidad y el dolor iban de la mano

Este me miró con preocupación pero con una sonrisa hice que siguiera... pronto los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la mansión solo alcance a escuchar a Black diciendo un

Te amo y yo devolviéndoselo, era amor correspondió, y estoy feliz por ello


	13. 12

Narra _

Desde el momento en que fui traída aquí, no he dicho una sola palabra, extrañaba tener a Black entre mis manos, deseaba volverle a besar...

\- _?- una voz reconocida lleno mis oídos

Era trunks

\- me han dicho que no has hablado desde que estás aquí, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amigo, y sea lo que sea que te halla echo Black, yo te ayudaré, solo tienes que confiar en mí

Lo miré sin creérmelo Para luego reírme

Decidí romper mi silencio

\- jajajajajaja claro, me ayudarás, si de verdad quieres hacerlo, por qué no me llevas de vuelta a Black-sama?

Este me miró confundido

\- b..Black-sama? - preguntó sin creérselo

\- si quieres puedes ayudar con los golpes, de cualquier modo, jamás lo delataré! Black-sama, traerá un mundo de paz, un mundo en el que no existamos!- grite

\- e..estás loca...- dijo

\- no estoy loca, solo soy realista, quiero un mejor futuro para este planeta

\- trunks, será mejor que la dejes, se nota a lenguas que está desquiciada- un hombre de cabello negro en punta me miró con enojo

\- vamos vegeta, no deberías hablarle así a una señorita- se burlo un tipo de espaldas cuando se giró abrí los ojos como platos

\- bla..Black- sama?- dije pero luego reflexione, el no podía ser Black, empezando por qué vestía diferente además de que su forma de mirar era distinta

\- señor goku, le pido por favor que me dejé a solas con , tú también papá- miré sin creerlo, le había dicho papá a aquel tipo?

\- o ya veo, lo lograste, fuiste al pasado y trajiste a más guerreros para intentar acabar con Black-sama

\- deja de llamarlo así!- este me miró con lastima- no lo entiendes? El solo te utiliza, solo quería que le ayudarás a acabar con todos nosotros!

\- lo tengo muy claro... pero aún así... jamás lo traicionaría, el es...- cabe, no podía decir más de la cuenta

\- estás equivocada! El no hará ningún bien! Acabará con todos y cada uno de nosotros, incluyéndote

\- tú no sabes nada! Eso es lo mejor para...

No pude terminar por qué me tambaleé, parece que atacaron la guarida

\- acabará con todos y cada uno de los humanos- dije con una sonrisa

Trunks salió de la celda y se reunió con mai

\- no habías dicho que el no había atacado la guarida en estas últimas semanas?- preguntó trunks, mai parecía confundido

\- y así fue, parece que no cree que tengamos a , aun con nosotros

\- que quieres hacer?- preguntó trunks y esta sonrío

\- hay que darle pruebas, así se mantendrá alejado por un tiempo- dijo

\- jajajaja... acaso pretenden que Black-sama no se acerque solo por qué me tienen a mi? Vaya chiste, no soy tan importante para el, solo soy un peón en su juego- dije y hasta me hice daño a mi misma al pensar y decir eso

\- no hace daño averiguarlo- dijo y me tomo del brazo, sacándome a rastras de aquel lugar

Cuando llegamos afuera Black estaba con una mirada divertida al ver como acababa con cada uno de los soldados del frente

\- Black!- le gritó mai, este al voltear, su rostro se transformó en pura furia al ver mi rostro magullado

\- _... devolvérmela, estarán todos muertos si no está aquí a mi lado ahora mismo- este elevó su poder mientras lo rodeaba un color violeta, mai puso un arma en mi cabeza

\- hagamos un trato- dijo sería - tú no matas a un humano más y nosotros no matamos a _... justo verdad

Black apretó los dientes pero luego sonrío

\- puede que por ahora tomaré el trato, pero si me entero de que la mataron o simplemente la hirieron de gravedad, no me importara volar el planeta con todo y habitantes- este parecía más que furioso

\- bien... es un trato- mai volvió a adentrarme a mi celda

\- estás idiota- le dije - te odio

\- tranquila, el sentimiento es mutuo


End file.
